


Final Moments as Family

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, End of the World, Human AU, Not Beta Read, THEY ARE BROTHERS NO SHIP HERE, Thumb-sucking, written at 4am and not proofread i die like a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lukas didn't know his heart could break in just four words. That had to be impossible, he wasn't one to get upset that easily. Though, when it came to Emil and life or death or anything, he supposed it was all possible, even his wildest dreams.
Relationships: Iceland & Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Final Moments as Family

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back on my bullshit AND back under anon :) friendly reminder that if you think this is a ship fic, it's not and you'll die immediately   
> -  
> none of this makes sense

The two of them had managed to take shelter in an abandoned coffee shop, at least for a while. Lukas suspected the end was near. The Earth couldn't take much more, it was tired, and so was he. 

Nobody knew what had happened. Midday a few weeks ago, it got so unbelievably hot and then so unbelievably cold only hours later. Not like Lukas was very phased by the cold, but it was alarming to say the least. Food went scarce, as well as supplies. There was only so much left. It was every man for himself.

Emil wasn't looking so good, and Lukas held him in his arms wordlessly. He didn't want to lose his little brother, it was so extremely painful for him, and yet he knew it would be better than suffering through another day of this. He wouldn't let any tears fall for now, at least.

Emil had been drifting in and out of consciousness ever since he had been able to let his guard down within the crumbly walls of the shop. Currently, he was awake, as Lukas felt him sputter a bit in his arms, coughing and shaking and gasping. All he could do was hold him closer and rock him.

"Are you holding out alright down there? I can grab you some water from the bag if you'd like," Lukas suggested, glancing down at the dirty face of his brother. Light hair stuck to his face, sticky with sweat. 

"No. Keep it for yourself, I probably won't hold out much longer." Emil knew. He accepted it, he had lived much longer through this than he had expected. Everything was gone, he should have been dead by now.

"Of course you would say that." Lukas was trying so hard not to let his voice break, not to let Iceland think things would go wrong. He needed to make sure he was safe and happy. "Alright, then. Just let me know if you need anything." Emil simply nodded his head.

A few moments later, he absently stuck his dirty thumb into his mouth. It was a bad habit of Emil's, but he really needed to now. A defense mechanism. He sighed outwardly through his nose as he sucked, shocked once his hand was pulled away by his older brother.

"None of that. I don't want you getting an infection, your hands are all dirty. Who knows what you've touched recently? Hold on." Lukas turned to the bag and pulled out the shared water bottle they used. It was the fancy type with the nipple top, usually used for sports, but it was quite beat up. The top still locked, so Emil was able to suck on that instead. He handed it to him, and let him get back to it.

"You know," Lukas continued, wanting Emil to simply hear the sound of his voice. "This reminds me of when you were little. You used to always want to suck your thumb, and I'd hold you like this too. Of course, there was no threatening end of the world scenario or anything."

There was a pause.

"I want to go home." Emil sighed wearily, laying his head on Lukas' chest. All he wanted were for things to go back to normal, for everything to be alright. If he could, he would reverse time just to allow himself to do something, anything, to prevent this. Anything at all. 

"I know _liten en,_ I know. I do too, but we can't always get what we want, can we?" Lukas shook his head, adjusting Emil in his arms. 

Emil sighed. "I'm ready to go." Die, he meant. He didn't want to hold on any longer. Maybe after he went, he would be able to go back home and see his brother and family in good health. He could only imagine, it would be such a happy time. 

Lukas didn't know his heart could break in just four words. That had to be impossible, he wasn't one to get upset that easily. Though, when it came to Emil and life or death or anything, he supposed it was all possible, even his wildest dreams. 

"You-- you're serious? Emil, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry I couldn't be there for you. Just-- when you're ready, let go." Lukas wanted the best for Emil, and adjusted him into a more comfortable position. He needed to have the best passing. "Shhh, _kattunge._ It will all be okay in a minute."

Emil could feel himself letting go, tears running in streaks down his face in clean lines. He didn't want to leave Lukas behind. "I'm sorry it had to be this way. I'm just sorry. I love you so much, big brother."

"Don't be. I love you too."

And then he was gone. Lukas finally let himself go, warm tears gushing down his cheeks and sticking to his eyelashes. The one thing he wanted to protect was stolen from him. The one thing he needed was gone, and there was no way to get him back.

That was all it took to break a man who had never been broken before. 

Just for safe measure, Lukas held him tighter. He would try to bury him if he could in the soil, though it might be impossible. The ground was cracked and hard. He would make due with what he could.

**Author's Note:**

> translation notes:  
> liten en - little one  
> kattunge - kitten


End file.
